Merblue Tales
by HuibiStella
Summary: There are so many stories behind the film and TV series to explore. In happily-ever-after, they shared their own stories as continued their story, not only under the sea but also on the land. Every thrilling but amazing adventure, every very lenged of friends ,every drop of tear, every single day that has passed... all turned into unforgettable memories...


**Hi, everyone! I appreciate that you would like to read my very first work. This language isn't my mother tongue, so possibly there will be some mistakes in some phrases, and I am learning another language now,easily to get confused...I will try to get over it by learning and writing exercises. Anyway, hope you enjoy these stories, I am a big fan of TLM since the first time I watched this film, it really left to me so much wonderful things, I hope I could enrich this story in my way...**

Changed Wave

Under the bright blue endless sky, the surface of the sea was calm and smooth. It was a nice day to walk along the shore, pick up some "souvenirs" que la mer vous apportait, those exquiste beautiful shells. But under the waves far below, it was also a beautiful day for certain special adventures...

"Come on,Flouder! It's a perfect day for adventures, isn't it?" said the excited red-haired mermaid .

"Yeah, like you always say",the little guppy signed, trying his best to keep up with the mermaid .

He finally caught up with her, swimming by her side, "Ariel, don't you think it's better to stay here and do something...not that thrilling ?"

"Oh, Flourder, you are really a guppy!"she giggled.

"I am not!"he protested ,"Euh, I mean we've experienced many adventures these days, and we've had enough troubles, maybe we should just have a break, yeah, have a break and do something else. Right? "

Ariel paused to have a quick thought."Enn, OK, maybe you are right,Flouder." But in her mind, she still desired a new amazing adventure, but she knew she couldn't ignore her best friend's feeling. She already got idea to begin the adventure in another way.

"And, now... ",In an instant, she lightly touched Flounder on his fin,"it's time for hide and seek! " Swiftly she swam far away like an arrow, seulement left some giggles.

When Flounder was aware that he has been involved in this race, it was hardly possible for him to catch Ariel, well, at least it was much better than a Ariel's adventure, he was relifed and took part in the game immediately . "Hey, it's not fair!"He dashed out with all speeds to chase her friend.

"Ariel, I know you are here",Flounder said as he searched around him, every spot of sea weeds,behind of rocks, even under a small stone . As the same time, Ariel was right behind him and shelted by a rock, she couldn't help but let out some melodic laughters.then she hided herself again at once before Flounder turned around and saw her. Behind the rock, Ariel still wore a smile on her face, not knowing that her location has been given away by her sweet titters. Flounder closed the rock silently, and he sneaked slowly behind the Rock when Ariel poked her head to see whether he still was out there.And suddenly...

"Gotcha!"She almost jumped to her fin. "Yeah, I win this time!"

"Ok...you winned, but now...", Flounder pocket his excitement and pride of champion immediately, and quickly turned around to swim away."it's my turn to catch you."Ariel said, and began to chase him."Wowwww..." as they chased one after the other , they both bursted into laugh，and the water around them was remplie de joie.

In a cave

Darkness ruled all the in the cave, a blur shadow was wandering around slowly, behind that was a story has been forgotten for several decades.

It signed ,a sneaky smile could be seen on its face, it said under breath:"Oh, all the years I've been stayed in this stupid cave! It's time to say hello to the outside world...again. "

It smirked and slowly moved toward the light, a scepter formed in its right hand, with a dark sapphire stone on the top,glowing as the power contained in it gathered again

then dimmed to show a certain accomplishment.A evil laugh grew and echoed .

Ariel swam passed by one rock and another, only to find some nothing , she had to admit that the little guppy's really a brilliant hider. She was about to check the another rock when it seemed to her to hear someone's strange laugh. Curiosity got the best of her as usual, then you konw exactly her action. She swam ahead, wondering why it was familiar to her, a cave gradually came into sight, she swiftly and silently approached the entrance，passed by swinging seeweeds and rocks, she poked her head prudently to see inside, in darkness, she hardly saw a figure,but she perceived a visage illuminated by dim blue light, a smirk remained on its face. "Now let's see how powerful you are",it said with pride, stroking her scepter,"you'll help me to get the trident from that merman, it's time to revenge!"It occurred to Ariel where did she hear that voice, the locked sorceress! A coldness crawled on her spine. How could it be?! It was locked by her father for long time ago. Now it seemed to have broken the spell, and took for revenge!"I must tell daddy! "she muttered to herself and quickly turned and headed to Atlantica, only to hear another familiar voice. "Why you are so hurry, my princess? "it teased."Glow fish!"she uttered under her breath, it's not good time to bump into him who was a "friend" of the sorceress. "Why so hurry, come inside, my friend will be glad to see you... again! "he emphasized the last word, and trying to make the princess back to the cave. "I know your plot, and I'll never let it happen! "she bite back and dashed out before the fish could react."Who's there? "the sorceress growled, approaching the entrance rapidly, only to find a dizzy light fish. "What are you doing here? "she demanded.The fish rubbing his front,"It's her! That princess, she knows your scheme now! I would have stopped her but she... she just ran away... ""What?! That little mermaid won't be so lucky this time! "she uttered between her teeth. "Where did she go? ""That... that way, she must head for the palace to alarm the king! "She followed his fin saw a blur figure who had swam far away, "We'll see... "a snicker appeared on her face as an idea was formed in her mind . "After her."

Ariel swam as fast as she can, she was so worried, suddenly it occurred to her that Flounder is still out there, not knowing the danger approaching . "I have to find Flouder! "Ariel was in dilemma, she had no idea where the little guppy hided, whereas she couldn't call him aloud to avoid giving away her location. She swiftly passed every rock, every seaweed forest, every grotto, hoping she can find him immediately, but failed. As she tried to elud the sorceress at the same time, she felt extremely unquiet,she prayed that her friend would not be caught or hurt and hoped that she could get back to palace in time. She felt a bit fatigue now, she looked around to assure that she was safe here, she needs a rest to find a way out. It was all unpredictable, a great threat. She hided behind a huge stone, she slowly moved to the edge in order to perceive the surroundings.

"Hello, princess, are you looking for someone? "The redhead startled, she shot back to see a figure was floating in front of her,it was like a nightmare. It has nine snakes swinging around on its head, it was more like a phantom illuminating pale green lumiere, her lower part was more like a snake than a merfolk tail, a magic stick formed in her right hand with a dark blue shining stone. Ariel signed,staring the monsterous woman. "Have I ever said that we'll meet again at last time?

You look so surprised,little mermaid. "She stated with a teasing tone. Ariel frowned, give her a hatred look. "I know what you mean to do , and I won't let it happen ! "She said firmly. The sorceress responded by ironically laughing,"Oh, you think you can stop me this time? You -are-too-innocent! "She said, holding up her scepter, power gathered around the stone at once, Ariel was too astonished to react, she had no idea what it is, but she knew clearly that it could be something magical similar to her father's trident. A beam dashed out the stone directly toward to her, she couldn't tell what's happening to her, she felt very dizzy and she even thought she was melting, she couldn't tell if she was struggling or screaming or both, unconsciously, barely heard the laughing of the sorceress. Of course , she didn't notice a pair of eyes filled with surprise even with some uneasiness, glow fish was unaware of what his "friend" was doing. The magical power dead away, a satisfied smile appeared on the sorceress 's face, where the mermaid had been now was empty but waters and some bubbles . "Now no one will know my plan. Let's go now, glow fish. "The fish eyed his "friend" hen where the princess was, repeated these movement with disbelief, or with a little fear, then he quickly caught up with his friend, "What what...did you do to her? "he almost stammered it out, the sorceress stopped a while, "You are worrying about her? "the snakes on her head get close to the fish, menacing to bite him, he was frightened, she gave him a glance then smiled to the coward, "I just make sure that no one will be in our way... "

 **You are welcome to comp up with your opinions!**


End file.
